The Scary Dragon
by Autore Raita
Summary: Sometimes, she hated him so much. But when she looked at the little miracle next to her, she couldn't hate him anymore. Because his existence was what brought him to her.


"What do you mean by you can't come back?!"

Tsuna peeked out from the the room, watching curiously as Nana who was usually happy and cheerful shouted loudly to the person on the phone.

"Do you even get what you're talking about? It's your son's birthday! What do you mean by you need to work?"

He flinched at the sound of his Okaa-san's loud voice. Something told him that his mother was speaking to the blonde man that came to visit them a few months back. He didn't like that man. All he did was order his Okaa-san around and drink sake the whole time he was here. Tsu-kun didn't like anyone that treated his Okaa-san like that.

"I don't care! I understand that you're busy usually but you haven't returned home in months! How could you possibly leave your son alone on his birthday?!" His Okaa-san sounded desperate, pained and hurt. Tsuna glared childishly at the phone, he didn't like that man at all!

"Please, Iemitsu! You don't get it! I showed Tsuna your photo a while back and he couldn't even recognise you! Is this how you want it to be?! For your son to not even be able to tell who his father is?"

Tsuna watched in shock as tears began streaming down his Okaa-san's cheeks. She let out a choked sob as the phone fell out of her hands, as though the mean blonde man had hung up on her.

Rushing forward, Tsuna tugged on her hand, "Okaa-san?"

Nana turned towards him, for once, her eyes was not bright with cheeriness. Instead, it was filled with pained and hurt.

She kneeled down to his level and caressed his cheeks gently, sobbing, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, Tsu-kun.."

_Why? Why is Okaa-san apologising? _

Nana repeated the same words over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks like a broken dam.

Watching worriedly, Tsuna reached out to wipe the tears away from her cheeks with his tiny hands, "Okaa-san, don't cry.."

Nana sniffed, pressing her son's hand against her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Tsuna glared at the forgotten phone on the side with an angry pout. It was all that man's fault!

Glancing up at his mother determinedly, he tugged at her sleeves to get her attention, "Okaa-san!"

Nana glanced down at him with a sad smile, "Yes? Tsu-kun?"

"Okaa-san is afraid of the dragon coming, isn't she?" Tsuna concluded with his childlike innocence as he frowned.

"Eh?" Nana blinked in surprise, momentarily forgetting about her previous conversation.

Tsuna nodded to himself as he punched his fist in realisation, "Un! That must be it!"

Glancing up at her with resolve shining in his eyes, he grinned at her, "Okaa-san! Tsu-kun will protect Okaa-san from the scary dragon! So Okaa-san don't have to rely on that mean looking man anymore! Tsu-kun will protect Okaa-san!"

A choked sob rose up to her throat as tears once again began to stream down her cheeks.

"O-okaa-san?!" Tsuna watched in panic as she began crying again, "W-why are you crying? Is the dragon very scary?!"

Nana let out a stifled laughter in the midst of her tears. Leaning down with a sniff, she pinched his cheeks gently, "That's not it, Tsu-kun. These are tears of happiness."

Tsuna blinked as he tilted his head cutely, "Tears of happiness?"

Nana nodded with a smile, "Okaa-san feels very happy that Tsu-kun wants to protect her. That's why she's crying tears of happiness."

Tsuna's eyes lit up almost instantly as he beamed, "So Okaa-san is not scared and sad anymore?"

Nana nodded as she sniffed a little, giggling, "That's right. Because Tsu-kun is here. Okaa-san don't need to be afraid of the dragon, right?"

Tsuna nodded determinedly, "Un! Tsu-kun will protect Okaa-san!"

Nana smiled, ruffling his hair gently, "Arigatou, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna beamed.

Nana wiped her tears away with a smile, "Alright! Why don't we go shopping? We'll buy a cake for Tsu-kun to celebrate your birthday tomorrow!"

Tsuna's eyes was instantly filled with excitement, "Can we, really?!"

"Of course!" Nana smiled, looking fondly at her only son.

"Yay!"

_She decided that she didn't need that man anymore. Because her son was enough. _

_~Fin._

* * *

__What do you think? I wrote this while I was supposed to be studying XD

I'll won't be updating for a while because of my exams. Sorry everyone!

P.S leave a review if you like it? ;)

Raita


End file.
